Maximum Ride Choice Awards!
by Heart Breaking 101
Summary: Have you ever heard of the Kid/Teen Choice Awards? Well Now there's one for Maximum Ride too! And YOU choose who you want to win the award!
1. Chapter 1

**You know the teen/kids choice awards? Yeah those ones. Well there's also a Maximum Ride Choice Awards! Where ****_you_**** choose your favorite character for the category!**

**James Patterson owns the characters, the scenes from the books, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. I own the weird stuff they will say.**

Everyone was talking to each other chatting away while waiting for the awards to start. Going to the hallway to get a drink of water or buy a soda to drink before the Maximum Ride Choice Awards started. Then the intermission lights turned on and off three times while the same tone proceeded.

"Here we are today to present the Maximum Ride awards!" A booming male voice—lets call him Fred—said through the speakers at the front of the stage. "Miss Heart Breaking 101 is the creator and camera man—"

"I'm a camera woman you shift key!" She called out raising a fist at the unseen voice.

"No idea what that means—"

"What rhymes with shift?" She asked sarcastically raising both eyebrows since she couldn't raise just one.

"Stop interrupting me Heart!" He yelled. "Anyway, Miss Heart Breaking 101 is the creator, camera _woman _and rule decider. Will you tell them the rules Miss Heart?"

"Why of course." She said having one if her raging mood swings. A girl looking almost thirteen with brown curly hair and blue grey eyes stepped onto the stage wearing a flowy black dress that reached below her knees."Vote only once I can't pick a certain character—" She started before getting cut off.

"Do you mean won't?" Voices she recognized spoke up.

"Alex/Christina/Ashleah/Taylor hush up! My fic my rules! Back to the story line—vote only once I can't pick a certain character because that wouldn't be fair to them especially the sensitive ones cough cough Iggy cough cough. And yes I really did say the word cough.

"You only get to vote for 48 hours or 2 days and the results will be up by the third day. Umm...oh! Only _review_ your votes. I like PMs and all but the votes in reviews will be easier to tally up.

"Now lets bring our hosts Iggy and Gazzy up here!" She said going off into the backstage area watching everything from a large plasma screen TV.

Iggy and Gazzy came out from back stage. Iggy wanting to be able to see his outfit wearing all white except for the tie which had Taz from the Loonie Tunes on it. While Gazzy wore a black tuxedo because it was the only remotely fancy thing he had, with a white dress shirt along with a camo themed tye-dye tie.

"Here we are!" Iggy said, "Your 2012 Maximum Ride choice awards hosts! Lets get the presenters out here!"

"Lets welcome and Jeb!" Gazzy said enthusiastically.

Dr. M and Jeb came out, Dr. M wearing a silky green dress with diamond earrings and Jeb wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and navy blue tie.

"Hello!" Dr. M said. "We're here to present the first category: Favorite Male character! Our nominee's are...Fang!"

A screen with a scene of Fang fighting Erasers was shown. "You...are...a fridge...with wings...we...are...ballet...dancers!" He said talking to Iggy who was throwing bombs that he got from who knows where.

"Next," Jeb said. "We have Iggy!" Backstage Iggy could be seen wiping a fake tear while sniffling with one hand over his heart.

The screen turned to a scene where Iggy was laying down. "I feel like, like pudding." He groaned, "Pudding with nerve endings. Pudding in great pain." Iggy closed his eyes and did an over the top way to pass out.

The screen turned off while people started to laugh at Iggy's antics. "Next we have...The Gasman!" Dr. M said.

The screen turned to a scene where the Flock was held in the school chains bonding their hands where ter Borcht was interrogating them. "As de saying goes, I brought you into dis world, and I vill take you out of it." ter Borcht said leaning close to Max.

"I vill now destroy de Snickuhs Bahrs!" Gazzy yelled. Everyone laughed at his perfect voice mimicry.

"And finally!" Dr. M said, "We have Mr. Pruitt! The head hunter!" She sounded like she didn't really like the name head hunter but went with it anyway.

"This is grounds for expulsion!" He screamed looking like he had a 60, 65 percent chance of dying from a heart attack. "The stink bomb was reason enough but I stupidly gave you a second chance!" He had veins popping out of his neck and forehead and the Max in the audience couldn't help but snicker at his face since she couldn't the first time.

"And those are our nominee's!" Iggy said walking back on stage.

"And remember the rules! Vote only once for your favorite character in a review and the results should be out in three days!" Gazzy said.

Suddenly there was a loud boom in the background and Max got up screaming, "Iggy! Gazzy! You are in so much trouble!"

While the said pair took one last look at the camera before running for their lives.

* * *

**This isn't the other story I was talking about. This is just something off to the side you know? I might update on some weekends if it lands on that day but if it's on my mom's well... too bad. I should be updating I Need A Job later tonight well not tonight for you all since it takes 4-8 hours for a new story to show up and-**

**I'm rambling aren't I? I have a tragic illness called Nudge Channel. _All Nudge. All the time_. Oh well.**

**Nominee's**

**Fang**

**Iggy**

**Gazzy**

**Mr. Pruitt**

_**Vote!**_

**PS. If you're wondering how to pronounce Ashleah its just like you would say Ashley. But she's my bestest friend ever that moved away this summer who I miss tremendously. She's awesome and would probably love it if you checked out her youtube video of her singing Jar Of Hearts. /watch?v=-zOY4UjGn8c**

**PPS. The other chick in the video, yeah the prank calling Thania one. That's her manager, I'm just a BFF she told that she had a video.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know the teen/kids choice awards? Yeah those ones. Well there's also a Maximum Ride Choice Awards! Where ****_you_**** choose your favorite character for the category!**

**James Patterson owns the characters, the scenes from the books, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. I own the weird stuff they will say.**

* * *

"Its been 48 long hours and we have the results right here in this envelope!" Iggy said enthusiastically. Waving around an envelope that held the winner.

"That's right! Dr. M read the results will you?" Gazzy asked.

"All right! And the winner for Favorite Male Character is...Fang!" Dr. M said reaching under the podium grabbing an award that looked suspiciously like a stolen Oscar with duck tape covering the name with black sharpie written in it..

Fang walked up the stairs and on to the stage taking the award from Dr. M. "Yo. This is awesome. Thanks." He said then walked down the stairs.

_Always being known for his word count. _Almost everyone thought.

The girls—even the ones with boyfriends—cheered and wolf whistled.

"Let's get our presenters out here!" Gazzy said not bummed by the least that he didn't win the award. "Give a huge hand for Total and Omega!" No one clapped. "Omega is in a cage you guys!" Now _everyone_ clapped.

"And for our next category we have...Favorite Female Character." Omega said glumly yanking on the titanium bars holding him in trying to escape.

"And our nominees are...Max!" Total said ignoring Omega.

The screen went to a scene where Max was inside a bathroom in a towel while brushing her hair, "Max?" Iggy asked hesitantly a morning Max was _not_ something you want to deal with. "Can I come in? I just have to brush my teeth."

"No Iggy—I'm in a towel."

"I'm _blind." _

"No!" She said sarcastically. "You're kidding? Are you sure?" She asked then continued brushing her hair.

The screen shut off and the crowd burst in to laughter at Max's retort. "Yes Max!" Iggy called from back stage. "I'm sure I'm blind!"

While being blind he knew that had probably embarrassed Max.

"Next nominee we have...Nudge." Omega said enthusiastically.

"I look like a prep school Barbie," Nudge groaned wearing the mandatory school uniform. Then she caught sight of Max wearing the same outfit perking up a bit. "Actually _you, _look like a prep school Barbie. I'm just Barbie's friend." The Max on the screen narrowed her eyes as the screen shut off.

"Alright that was our prep school Barbie Nudge! For our next nominee we have...Angel!" Total said unconsciously opening his wings and fluttering around.

Angel was shown laying down on a bed across from the couch Max was on. "He could totally be your boyfriend," Angel said oblivious to Max's discomfort or simply ignoring it. "You guys could get married. I could be like a junior bridesmaid. Total could be your flower dog."

Max had nearly shrieked then just like she was threatening to in the audience. "I'm only a kid! I can't get married!" Max cried.

"You could in New Hampshire." Angel said helpfully.

By the time the screen cut to black people were holding their stomachs in laughter. Even Fang cracked a half smile while Omega was still sulking glaring at the screen projector.

"Alright people!" Total said. "We have one more nominee! We all know and love her...Akila!"

"Woah, woah, woah." Iggy said coming onto the stage. "We all agreed that we would save non-human/bird kids for another category."

"Whatever." Total said becoming the new Omega going behind the podium and hiding.

"Anyway we have one more nominee!" Iggy said. "Ella!"

The screen flashed a bright white before showing a scene where Max's arm was bleeding continually. "Oh my God." Ella said. "Is that blood?" She asked. The screen went dead.

"Well that wasn't very funny." Gazzy said coming back from backstage.

"You try finding a funny scene then!" Frank's overly emotional assistant snapped.

Iggy came back on stage, "And those are our nominees! Who do you think will win Gaz?" Iggy asked.

"Well, I think. Hey!" Gazzy said as Heart sharply dug her elbow into his ribs.

"You're going to sway the voters! Remain im- impar- the big word that starts with an 'i' meaning you don't do anything." She said frustrated that she couldn't say impartial.

Her friend snickered in the back and once she got there she hit them all on the back of the head.

"Let's just ignore that little scene Heart just caused," Frank said.

"Wait." Total said just thinking of something. "Are Omega and I going to be standing here for 48 hours straight? As in no breaks? Not even for treats?"

Frank sighed, he just had to be assigned to this award show. "Vote soon you guys. I don't know how long I'll be able to deal with him." He said tipping his head to a still complaining Total.

* * *

**Yello! Heart here! I just found a possibly good book by Jimmie P called Confessions of a Murder Suspect even though I still need time to grieve the loss of Maximum Ride. I couldn't find any funny Ella quotes, sorry. I just want to say that I remained totally impartial! No secret voting here! But I want you guys to know how close of call it was so I'm going to put the results right here:**

**Fang- 10**

**Iggy- 8**

**Gazzy- 1**

**Mr. Pruitt- 0**

**I don't like Mr. P its just that I needed a fourth character and he was just a tad bit funny in the books with the whole "Grrr! I'm so mean" vibe I got from him.**

**Don't forget to vote 'cause no one is going to do it for ya!**

**Max**

**Nudge**

**Angel**

**Ella**

**_Vote!_**

**PS. Isn't this such a sweet song? /watch?v=t-IabfCL_T8**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know the teen/kids choice awards? Yeah those ones. Well there's also a Maximum Ride Choice Awards! Where ****_you_**** choose your favorite character for the category!**

**James Patterson owns the characters, the scenes from the books, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. I own the weird stuff they will say.**

"All right!" Total said into the podium finally coming out from hiding. Now flying around in wide arcs making the microphone make Darth Vader breathing noise. "We have the results right here!" He said.

"Yay!" Omega said sarcastically.

While Total was looking at envelope trying open it. "Help please." He muttered loud enough so the person connected to the ear piece could hear.

Unfortunately the person hooked up to the ear piece was none other than Heart.

She dashed up on the stage and grabbed the envelope from Total and opened it putting it on the podium where Total could read it. "Okay! And the winner is..." He said and just as everyone thought he was going to say the winner's name, "Where's the drum roll?" The special effects person groaned while other people laughed at the madness that is Total.

Total stamped one back paw repeatedly like a person would do that was getting impatient. The special effects person hit a button and a cheesy drum roll was played.

But no one groaned. They all liked cheese. "And the winner for Favorite Female Character is... Max!" Max got up from the crowd and started up the stairs while Total was still going. "Let's give her a round of applause! Bravo! Bravo! Br-"

"Total if you tell people to say people to say 'Bravo' for me one more time there is going to be one less flying talking dog in this world." She said standing in the spot light showing off her ruby-red blouse with ruffles and a pair of light wash denim skinny along with white ballet flats.

She squinted at the harsh light the spot light created, "Can you turn that thing down?" She called out to the floor above her. Cole -the special effects and lighting guy- nodded and lights visibly went darker.

Max sighed then began, "Thanks you guys. I don't really want the award though. I mean what am I going to do with it? Put it in a trophy case along with my other achievements like killing Flyboys?"

The audience laughed and once they settled down she continued, "No, but really thanks for the award, I'll try to keep it from the Dynamic Duo for as long as I can. But if it's in pieces by the time we leave, sorry." She said and then walked down the stairs returning to he seat next to Fang.

Iggy and Gazzy walked back on stage trying to hide mischievous grins that were peaking from behind their shield of nonchalance.

"That was our Favorite Female category award!" Iggy said.

"Yes now lets present our next award!" Gazzy said.

Gazzy and Iggy waited three seconds to say, "Favorite Villain!"

"Now since some-" Iggy started but was cut of by Gazzy.

"You mean most." Gazzy said interjecting that little bit of information in there.

"I mean _most,_" He said putting emphasis on most. "People here are Villains/Mad scientist. We" -he pointed to himself and Gazzy- "have to present the award this time."

"So now lets present our evil nominees!" Gazzy said.

"First up we have Jeb!" Iggy said. Jeb made a noise of discomfort. He had known going back to the school would make them hate him but he hadn't thought it would be _this_ bad.

The screen that was taking a well deserved break practically buzzed in annoyance and went to life again showing a scene where Jeb was bending down and was looking into Angel's small cage, "Angel, aren't you hungry?" Jeb asked in a concerned voice. "You haven't been getting very much to eat have you? When they told me what they'd been feeding you- well, they misunderstood, sweetheart. They didn't know your appetite."

He laughed a little while shaking his head. He talked about the time she had four hot dogs when she was four and about how she should be getting three thousand calories a day with her metabolism. And he finished off saying, "That's going to change now that I'm here. I'll make sure they treat you right okay?"

Angel narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest defiantly staring at Jeb like Max would when her and Fang had an argument and Max knew she was going to win.

"It's okay, Angel. Go ahead and eat. You need to. I want you to feel better." She tried her hardest not to blink knowing tears would fall letting him know how upset she was.

"I know this all confusing Angel." Jeb said. "I can't explain everything now. It will all become clear soon, though, and then you'll understand."

"Suuuure." Angel said putting every emotion she felt then into that one syllable.

Then Jeb went on explaining how life was all just one big test and how it would all work out and everything he could come up with.

And with one parting gift Angel said plainly with no emotion which in its own way was scarier three words. "I hate you."

The screen fizzled out and Jeb looked down.

"Well!" Iggy said clapping his hands loudly breaking the silence that had descended everyone. "Let's bring out our next nominee! We all know and hate him...Reilly!"

The screen showed a scene where the said scientist was holding a clipboard and had a sadistic smile on his face. "Go faster!" He yelled at Angel. Looking at her normal heartbeat, well as normal as a bird-kids heartbeat was. The screen shut down and the crowd was basically in an out roar.

Finally one of Heart's...louder friends couldn't take it. "HEY! SHUSH UP! IT"S IN THE PAST MOVE ON!" Almost immediately everyone was quiet. _This girl could rival Max._ Most of the Flock thought. "Thank the guy up stairs, " Taylor muttered. "Someone get me some Tylenol," Heart crossed her arms and tapped her foot angrily. "Please." Taylor said. "Get me some Tylenol _please."_

Heart gave a satisfied smile and ran off to go pick the lock on the medicine cabinet.

"Anyways," Gazzy said breaking the ice yet again. "Our next nominee is...Mr. Chu!"

The screen fizzled on and showed a scene where Mr. Chu was leaning into a bloodied Dr. M. "Just tell CSM to stop its efforts." He was saying persuasively. "And you can say hello to your daughters, Maximum and Marabella."

"Never!" She spat.

"Fine then." Mr. Chu snapped his fingers and two buff guards who were a 100% not human carried her like she weighed nothing more than air.

The screen fizzled out and Iggy picked up his turn to announce the nominee. "Last we have... ter Borcht!"

A scene was shown where he was interrogating the Flock while Gazzy was saying something along the lines of: "Then you can remember me telling you to kiss my-"

"Enough!" ter Borcht snapped looking at Nudge. "You." He said. "Do you haf any qualities dat distinguish you in any way?" He asked.

She chewed her nails calmly, "You mean, like, besides the wings?" She asked a little too innocently while his face flushed.

The screen went dead and Gazzy said loudly trying to speak over everyone's laughter, "AND THOSE," they quieted down so he didn't have to shout. "Were our nominees. Don't forget to vote!

* * *

**I have to go to bed. Like now. 'Cause I'm fnicking tired as a mother jumper. Seriously. I'm on the Mr. Chu part and I just had to write this to say I hate mornings that begin at 1:26 am. They just are awful. I hope you guys like this 'cause I'm TIRED!**

**1:41 am. The girl appears to have severe sleep deprivation. Dark circles under the eyes possibly from the all nighter she pulled on Thursday with her friends Alex and Trinity. **

**Sup. Still fnicking tired. Vote for one of these bad guys:**

**Jeb**

**Reilly**

**Mr. Chu**

**ter Borcht**

**I got music too,**

**/watch?v=6n84XlW1YqM&feature=endscreen&NR=1**

**that's my fav. I've been listening to her all day. I'm a Taylor Swift kick don't hate me.**

**_Vote!_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know the teen/kids choice awards? Yeah those ones. Well there's also a Maximum Ride Choice Awards! Where ****_you_**** choose your favorite character for the category!**

**James Patterson owns the characters, the scenes from the books, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. I own the weird stuff they will say.**

Everyone was restless. They had been here for five days. _Five_. Finally Heart came in the room panting and sweating with an envelope.

"I have" Pant. "the results!" She said stumbling over to the stage where Iggy and Gazzy were.

Iggy tapped his foot impatiently with a scowl on his face and arms crossed. "Took you look enough." Iggy was very irritated. For five days he had to be standing on this stage, five very long days that seemed to never end.

She just glared at him angrily. "I would have been here." She ground out. "If my _lovely_ father wouldn't have grounded me from my nook."

While understanding dawned on everyone else's face Iggy chose to be as rude as ever. "And…" He rolled his hands together and made a circular motion.

"That's were I have all my work. Chapters, emails_, books._"She put extra emphasis on the word "books" thinking he would get it which thankfully he did.

She handed him the envelope and walked back to her seat. "And the winner is…" Iggy said. "ter Borcht!"

ter Borcht waltzed on stage and took the golden award from Iggy and spoke into the microphone, "This is vonderful. I am just vondering. Is there anysing that distinguishes you from zee other people? Anysing at all?"

Suddenly one of MR fans stood up and shouted—she was at the back—loudly. "What's he got in his hand?"

Everyone looked at the small black controller he had in his hand. And he shoved it into his brown tweed jacket pocket. "Nothsing! Nothsing at all!"

And that was when Gazzy choose to save us all. Well, it was more like attempted murder but he doesn't need to know that. People were on the ground coughing with watery eyes. Iggy—immune to Gazzy's trademark scent—went over to ter Borcht and held him in place while the people from the insane asylum.

"Anyway we have our next presenter!" Gazzy said.

"Let's bring out…Nudge!" Iggy said trying to hide the scariness that Nudge would bring without having someone there to keep her rants in check.

Nudge came from behind the curtain waving and smiling bringing her bubbly attitude with her. "Hi guys!" People cheered. "I'm here to present the next category which is favorite human. And you guys know how we cough Max and Fang cough," Max and Fang glared at her and she ignored them and continued on with her speech. "Don't really socialize with anyone? Well, since we cough Max and Fang cough," Max glared harder and Iggy was trying to keep his laughter down. That girl out there had more of a death wish right now than Iggy usually has in a week. "Are so strict about whom we talk to we don't really have many candidates for people to choose from so you already know some of the people! And the stupid projector thingy broke so we have to have Cole fix it."

An angered, "Ow!" broke free from the crowd and people could see Cole putting ice on his pointer finger. "I'm good." He called out.

"Anyway while that's getting fixed let's hear it for our nominees! First we have the wonderful cookie making Dr. M who has been with us for a uper long time and makes the bestest cookies in the whole wide world. Next we have Ella who is much funnier now than she was in the books. I mean did you guys hear about the time last week—"

"NUDGE!" An enraged Ella cried out standing.

Either Nudge chose to ignore her or didn't hear her over her voice she continued. "—that she tried to eat three chocolate chip cookies that were dipped in milk and she spilt them all over her white shirt? It was designer even! DESIGNER! But once she was done cleaning up she put on a new black shirt and was drinking milk when Max asked, 'Wasn't that shirt designer?' Which was super weird but Ella just dropped the glass and spilt milk all over her shirt again!"

"Nudge! Next nominee!" Iggy called out.

"Right! Next we have the little boy that was from Disney world who made Ari feel all special and was talking about how awesome it was to be talking to Wolverine even though Ari wasn't wolverine and just looked like him a little because he was an Eraser who wasn't born an Eraser and everything. But that little kid rocked! I mean in the end Ari was just a big sweetheart that loved Max to pieces. But this was all when Ari was angst and everything but this little kid just gave him a huge emotional boost that he needed and that's why he's a nominee. And I think that it? Right Heart? Heart?" Nudge asked only to see Heart crawling on a shelf looking between every nook and cranny for her Nook.

And it was at that moment Cole fixed the projector and Heart was shown in her attire on the big screen. From the speakers connected at the ends of the stage she was heard mumbling, "Gotta find it. Gotta find it. Plan B: give dad the option of giving me it or me black mailing everyone he knows with the picture with him in a neon coat."

"Heaart?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah sweatheart?" Heart asked. Now everyone was terrified she only used loving caring names like that when she was really angry, or extremely frustrated.

"Are, Dr. M, Ella, and that kid that told Ari he was wolverine even though he wasn't the only nominees? I mean we all know Ari looks—"

"Honey, I need to find my nook so I can read and write. I can't do that while your on a rant. But yes, Nudge, those were the only nominees. Hey has anyone seen a Nook about yay tall and yay wide?" She said moving her hands so they resembled something roughly 8 inches tall and 5 ½ inches wide.

Everyone shook their heads and Heart went back to looking for her Nook.

Nudge took one final look Heart before saying, "Vote guys!"

* * *

**I got banned from my nook so... sorry for not giving you a scene. I don't have crud happening so you know the usual.**

**Dr. M**

**Ella**

**That kid from Disney world who was nice to Ari**

**_Vote!_  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**You know the teen/kids choice awards? Yeah those ones. Well there's also a Maximum Ride Choice Awards! Where ****_you_**** choose your favorite character for the category!**

**James Patterson owns the characters, the scenes from the books, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. I own the weird stuff they will say.**

"I fixed it!" Cole yelled to the audience which caused thundering applause to ring out.

"Finally!" Iggy cried fist punching the air. While a small blue envelope appeared in his hands with a folded piece of white paper tucked neatly inside. "The results are in people! We have a winner!" He yelled out joyously.

The crowd roared in agreement and cheered wildly a few people even wolf-whistling.

"And the results are..." Gazzy started of getting the drum roll that Total had previously demanded. "The kid from Disney World!" Gazzy and Iggy ended together putting their arms apart and doing jazz hands.

The crowd cheered—that kid had made Ari smile and feel good for a while, even if he didn't know Ari was an Eraser.

The kid from Disney World came on stage and accepted his award before turning to the audience. "Thank you!" He said in his eight-year-old voice, "My name's Adam! This means a lot to me 'cause meeting Wolverine—even if he wasn't Wolverine—was awesome and I liked cheering him up when he was down. 'Cause I would want someone to be nice to me even other people weren't"—the flock cringed at this since Ari turned out to be good after all—"and he really looked kinda sad and mad.

"But he was awesome and everything. Thanks for the stolen Oscar!" He called going off stage.

Iggy and Gazzy called after him, "Your welcome!" Which in turn caused a harsh glare from Max.

They ignored it and continued on as if she hadn't done anything. "Lets welcome our next presenter... JJ!"

JJ came out from backstage wearing a flowly tie-dye dress made out of cotton. "Hey you guys!" She called waving while ducking her head—an old habit she had yet to break—a little. "I'm here to present the next award!" She said enthusiastically

"But before we get to that—random question: Who here thought Bridgid was bad?" People roared in agreement. While one person took the chance to yell out, "Perv!"

"Okay, okay. How 'bout Sam?" Even more people cheered screaming about how he was an Eraser.

"Got it!" She cried. "Now lets quiet down." She said into the microphone. "One last question you guys. You ready?" They screeched yes and she whispered very quietly—so quiet people had to strain their ears.

"Who didn't like Lissa?"

The crowd roared and a voice over all others—sounding very smug—said, "Told you so!" Which could only belong to the one and only Maximum Ride screaming at Fang how Lissa was awful.

The screen turned on at that moment and everyone saw the kiss that Fang and the Red-Haired Wonder shared along with the after math with Max stumbling back and running into the bathroom.

While Fang hadn't realized he caused this much damage tried to console Max but she only shrugged him off, the memory still making her mad. While the crowd called him and Lissa profanities.

The scene changed to an ice-cream shop where Max and Sam were talking only this time we saw that under the table there was a button on Sam's side of the booth. And almost immediately Ari came peaking around the corner.

Last but not least the screen displayed a scene where Bridgid was having a talk with Fang and Max took off flying randomly.

Many people gave Fang pointed looks but he just looked away. However when people from in front of him turned around in their seats he finally looked down at the ground. From Max's point of view it was pretty obvious she had a crush.

"And those are our nominees for Worst Destroyers of Fax!" JJ said with a slightly happy tone. "Remember to vote for either Bridgid, Lissa, or Sam!"

* * *

**Yello! Guys, I suck. A lot. This isn't even a thousand words! It's just a big ball of a Doctor Who filled day! And... *raises eyebrows sarcastically* Homework and more homework and math and all my other excuses! I'm pretty sure teachers are plotting against me. It just is mean. But I got over my Taylor Swift kick! Now its He Is We! Waaay better!  
**

**And emails suck too.**

**And remember...**

**Lissa**

**Bridgid**

**Sam**

**_Vote!_  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**You know the teen/kids choice awards? Yeah those ones. Well there's also a Maximum Ride Choice Awards! Where **_**you**_** choose your favorite character for the category!**

**James Patterson owns the characters, the scenes from the books, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. I own the weird stuff they will say.**

"And we're back from who the heck knows when! I'm Gazzy! The big snow ball with a strawberry blonde head over there is Iggy! And right now we're finally back from the depths of Heart's mind!"

"Oh shut up." Heart muttered quietly.

"We heard that!" The troublesome two said in unison. Heart was going to make a retort but decided with these two buffoons she could be here all day and they would just be getting warmed up.

JJ came from off stage fuming her dress ripped in several places making her look like a girl you would find on a romance novel with her hair like a rat's nest. "I'm going to kill you!" She yelled at them.

Gazzy and Iggy visibly paled and took off running leaving behind a white envelope for JJ to pick up. JJ was still fuming when she read the results that people had waited too long for. "And the winner is…" she said trying to sound cheerful but only succeeding in making her look like the cross eyed kid from Dennis the Menace and giving her a raspy sound voice like she had strep throat.

"…Lissa!" Whoops and hollers came from around the auditorium and a few people even stood. JJ grabbed the award from underneath the podium and gave it to Lissa.

Lissa stood there in the harsh light and waited until everyone was quiet. "Hey, guys." She said awkwardly waving a little. "I don't really see the point in this award. I didn't do anything wrong besides kiss Fang." A few of the more serious fan girls hissed at this like they were snakes. "But they weren't even together at the time and I thought they were brother and sister. And I wasn't mean or anything so why am I hated so much?"

The fan girls in the area were quiet thinking of what Lissa had just told them. She really wasn't that bad of a person, they began to think. And before anyone could really notice Lissa left the stage. Gazzy and Iggy both came back on stage and took the stage proudly after Lissa's speech. "Well, that was deep and emotional." Iggy said being blunt as ever.

"Yep. And while we're all 'deep and emotional' we should get our next presenter up here!" Gazzy said. "Let's welcome…" His face took on a weird expression and suddenly he yelled loudly, "NO! NO WAY IN THE UPSTAIRS GUY AM I LETTING A WHITECOAT HERE!"

All of the flock tensed, even if they were getting on better terms with Jeb they still despised the rest of the whitecoats. Iggy whispered into a small headset saying things like, "Are you crazy?" or "Do you want to die?" and suddenly Gazzy stopped shouting at whoever was at the other end of the earpiece.

Gazzy cleared his throat loudly and turned back to the audience addressing them, "Uh, sorry about that. But now we have a new presenter! Let's welcome John Abate onto the stage!" He said clapping his hands trying to get the attention off him. It failed. Epically.

John Walked on the stage and addressed the crowd. "Okay you all! Let's get this show on the road. We're doing favorite Maximum Ride book this time! Now as you all have probably known right now we're at the peak of Max and Fang's relationship,"—cue blush from both of them—"with the book MAX. But let's start with the begging book shall we?

"THE ANGEL EXPIREMENT, we all know what happens. Ari shows up and kidnaps Angel and takes her to the School. Gazzy and Iggy blow up some Erasers because they're mad Max left them at the house. Max saves Ella where Dr. M is introduced and sees Max's wing. Gazzy and Iggy leave the house and meet up with Nudge and Fang at the cliff. Max gets released from Dr. M's house and they rescue Angel. You guys know the summaries! So get on out there in vote."

And the special effect/lighting guy—Cole along with Gazzy and Iggy—being the idiot that he is put a retouched picture of Dr. John Abate in an Uncle Sam pose along with the clothes to match. People started laughing and holding their sides. However John didn't realize that his picture was up there so he looked around the room strangely before shrugging and walking off stage.

And on the screen flashed the book covers of the first five books.

* * *

**Hey guys. *Waves hand awkwardly* What's up? I didn't mean the long wait I promise. It's just that school is cruddy and I have to deal with my sister which is _such_ fun. That was sarcasm. But besides that I seriously had no idea what to do next. Not like a writer's block but more like an idea block. Because this story is a fraction of my insanity coming out. And I'm working super hard on this one thing I want to get up soon for Christmas but you don't need to hear my excuses.**

**But besides that I hope everyone has a simply wonderful Thanksgiving unlike I will. So, you know if I don't get on here ever again go blame my little sister for killing me and using Bambi eyes on my parents.**

_**The Angel ****Experiment**_

_**School's Out Forever**_

_**Saving the World and other Extreme Sports**_

_**The Final Warning**_

_**MAX**_

**_Vote!_  
**


End file.
